


The Latest Snapshot

by TariSirfalas



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs gets something special added to Minecraft and shows Zisteau how it works</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Latest Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a tweet from Vechs about how he wished he could put leads on players in Minecraft. It evolved into this >:3

Zisteau heard a voice calling to him from the ground and looked over the side of the glass ‘doughnut’ of the Arcology to see Vechs cheerily waving up at him. He waved back, glad to have an excuse to take a break from building. He threw down an enderpearl and an instant later stood in front of his goggled friend.

“Hey! What brings you all the way out here?” he asked. “Obviously it’s not a prank cause you just gave yourself away.”

Vechs grinned. “It’s not exactly a prank.” He rocked back and forth on his feet, feigning innocence. “I just wanted to show you one of the things Dinnerbone put in the new snapshot for me.”

“Oh no, what on Earth did you get this time?” Zisteau chuckled, a little nervous about what feature would make Vechs this giddy.

“Close your eyes,” the mapmaker requested. Zisteau gave his friend a suspicious look, but it was impossible to read his expression through those green goggles. With a sigh, the pigman closed his eyes, telling himself that the worse thing Vechs could do was kill him, which considering he was near his bed, wasn’t a big deal.

He felt something loosely wrap itself around his throat and heard a soft giggle escape from his friend’s mouth. “Okay look,” Vechs said, his voice dripping with glee.

Zisteau opened his eyes and saw the mapmaker holding a lead. Slowly, he reached up and felt the rough rope around his neck. “Is this-?”

“Ahuh! We can put leads on players now. See?” To demonstrate, Vechs backed up and tugged on his rope, a grin etched on his face. The pigman stumbled, the collar forcing him forward. The mapmaker chuckled, a little more evilly than Zisteau liked.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun,” Zisteau warned him. “Congratulations, you’ve added a completely useless mechanic to Minecraft. Now get it off me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s useless,” Vechs said playfully. He started to slowly pull the rope towards himself. As Zisteau felt himself being tugged to his friend, he got an idea of what Vechs intended to do. And the weird part is that he didn’t mind. He smirked as Vechs finally jerked the rope until they were chest to chest. With a giggle, Vechs kissed him on the snout. “Want to test it out more?”

“Sure,” the pigman agreed. Maybe the mapmaker’s excitement was rubbing off of him because Zisteau felt his body start to tingle in anticipation.

“Follow me~” Vechs skipped away, dragging Zisteau along with the lead. He was surprised how sturdy it was, considering how easily rope breaks in Minecraft.

“Hey hey! Slow down! Where are we going?”

“Wherever I want. I’m in control right now~” Vechs looked over his shoulder and pigman felt a pleasurable shiver run up his spine as he saw the evil smile on the mapmaker’s face.

“Should I be worried?” Zisteau chuckled. Vechs led him to his cobblestone-covered storage room and put a hand on a rung of the ladder.

“Not if you behave~” The mapmaker started going up the ladder and Zisteau was forced to follow closely behind him.

“Come on, you know me. I never do what you tell me to do,” Zisteau teased as the two of them descended into the cramped chest room. Vechs smirked and jerked on the rope, holding Zisteau’s face close to his. Even this close, the pigman could not see behind his friend’s iconic goggles.

“I think you’ll like this fun path,” Vechs countered. He hooked his fingers around the rope around Zisteau’s neck and sauntered backwards, a coy smirk on his face. Zisteau felt a warmth settle in his pelvis as he saw the bed in the corner. Vechs sat on the side of the bed, pulling his captive down until he was kneeling on the floor before him. The pigman noticed the sizable bulge in Vechs’s overalls and smirked up at him.

“Enjoying this, huh?”

It didn’t seem possible for Vechs’s grin to get any wider, but it did. “Immensely~” he answered. He leaned his head to the side. “Ready to find out what else I can do with this lead?”

“Not like you’re gonna give me much a choice anyway, so yeah, bring it on,” Zisteau growled playfully. The mapmaker chuckled darkly and leaned back with his hands on the bed, lazily holding the end of the rope.

“Undress me,” he ordered. “But don’t touch anything...sensitive, alright? We’re taking this nice and slow~”

Zisteau smirked as he reached up to unclasp his friend’s overalls. Leave it to Vechs to make it as painful as possible. He slowly wiggled the gray cloth down until it pooled around the mapmaker’s ankles. The tent in his boxers was very noticeable. The pigman started to curl his fingers around the elastic but Vechs made a few disapproving clicking sounds with his tongue, stopping him.

“Not yet, silly Pigderp~” he scolded him. “The shirt’s next.” Zisteau rolled his eyes and tried to yank the underwear off anyway, but suddenly felt that he couldn’t. His arms wouldn’t move. He knit his eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re realizing one of the new features, arn’t you?” Vechs teased. “I think you’ll find my suggestions right now to be very compelling~”

“You bastard…” the pigman cursed, chuckling softly. He sighed as he started pulling Vechs’s red shirt up, revealing his thin frame. Vechs just giggled evilly, helping Zisteau pull his shirt over his shoulders.

“Aw, it’s not so bad,” he responded as his shirt flopped to the floor. “In fact…” A sadistic grin spread across his cheeks. “You like having me in control. You’re gonna get more aroused every time I give you a command, how’s that sound?”

Zisteau felt a wave of pleasure rush across his whole body and he stifled a moan, trying to turn it into a laugh. “Ohoho! You evil fucker.”

Vechs laughed, leaning forward into Zisteau’s face. “Look me in the eye and say that,” he growled with a smile. The pigman felt more pleasure pulse through him and his hands twitched slightly as he reached up and took off the hard hat that always adorned the mapmaker’s head. His black hair was already matted with sweat from the hot climate of the mesa. Vechs ruffled through it, making it stand up at odd angles. Zisteau pushed his fingers under the black strap that held his friend’s goggles to his face and pulled them over his head.

“You have blue eyes…” Zisteau murmured almost to himself, taken aback by how clear the mapmaker’s irises were. There was a moment of silence, broken only when Vechs tugged on the lead, jerking Zisteau back to reality. Vechs smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Hey, my boxers are down here,” he teased. Zisteau felt his his cheeks get warm as he looked away from the mapmaker’s face. For some reason getting caught staring into his eyes was more embarrassing than kneeling in front of him with a lead around his neck. The pigman cleared his throat and took hold of the elastic of Vechs’s underwear. His body tingled with excitement as he pulled down, revealing his friend’s growing erection. The boxers joined his overalls around his ankles and Zisteau paused, knowing a command was coming soon.

“What a good little Pigderp, waiting so patiently,” Vechs cooed. Zisteau scowled at him, earning an evil giggle from his captor. “Alright, you can play with it now.”

Perhaps a little too eagerly, Zisteau brought his hands up and started to run his calloused fingers up and down the mapmaker’s member. He leaned in and flicked his tongue across the slit. A satisfied smile crept onto his face as he heard a quiet gasp of pleasure from Vechs. Finally, a bit of control for himself. He closed his mouth around the head and swirled his tongue around, a rumbling laugh rising in his throat as Vechs continued making soft noises above him.

“Losing composure, I see,” he commented, freeing his mouth for a moment. Vechs grunted angrily and put a hand on the top of the pigman’s head, forcing him back down.

“Just...keep going!” he snapped. Zisteau smirked, taking more of the mapmaker’s erection into his mouth, his muffled laughter vibrating against it.  A second later and a whining moan escaped Vechs’s lips, shattering the dominant aura again. “Dangit Zisteau…” he growled, breathing heavy. “I’m trying to play a role here…”

Zisteau only chuckled, reveling in the power he had, however small it was. He concentrated on Vechs’s member, sliding his tongue along the bottom, teasing it with its rough texture. Vechs groaned with lust, his hand still on the top of the pigman’s head, urging him on. The sounds the mapmaker made sent pleasurable shivers down Zisteau’s exposed spine. Slowly, he reached his hand down to his own erection, sliding underneath the thin brown loincloth he wore.

“Stop!” Vechs ordered. Zisteau glared up at him, his hand frozen around his member. The mapmaker’s cheeks were flushed, but an evil smile was back on his face. “No touching yourself. Remember, I’m still in control, Pigderp~” He wiggled the lead teasingly, the grin getting wider. Leaning back on his hands again, he said, “You can keep going now.” His low chuckle reverberated through the small cobblestone room.

Zisteau growled his frustration. He almost hated how pleasurable he found this whole situation. Almost. Determined to make the mapmaker pay, he enveloped his member in his mouth, sucking on it briefly before coming back up, teasing the head with his tongue. A deep laugh rose from his chest as Vechs gasped and whimpered in lust. His gloved hands balled into fists, gripping the sheets tightly. The pigman smirked. He was curious to see how long Vechs could take this slow teasing before he demanded release.

He didn’t have to wait long. “Zi-Zisteau...damn it...just get on with it!” the mapmaker growled. A rumble of a laugh escaped from the pigman’s mouth, vibrating against Vechs’s member as he took it fully, suckling firmly and fast. Vechs moaned between gasps for air, “Yes...mmm Pigderp...don’t forget to s-swallow...don’t wanna mess up...your bed...yet~”

Zisteau looked up to see a glint of revenge in the mapmaker’s eyes. Damn it. Another wave of pleasure rushed across him as the command was said. The pigman groaned, wishing he could release as well but knowing he’d have to wait. It wasn’t long before Vechs growled, “He-hengit!”

He felt Vechs’s member swell in his mouth and had to hold down his hips as the mapmaker orgasmed. Warm semen shot down his throat and he gulped it down just as commanded, disliking its salty taste. “Mmm...such a good Pigderp~” Vechs sighed as he finished.

Zisteau sat back and coughed in disgust. “That was nasty as hell!”

“Aw, not to your liking?” the mapmaker cooed mockingly. He tugged at the rope, pulling his ‘prisoner’ up until Zisteau was straddling his lap on the bed. “I know something sweeter.”

Vechs held the lead around Zisteau’s neck with both hands and slammed their lips together. Zisteau moaned hungrily and let Vechs’s tongue inside and roll around his mouth. After a few seconds, however, Vechs pulled away, scrunching his face and gagging.

“Ugh, you were right. It tastes terrible!”

Zisteau chuckled and leaned in, snatching the mapmaker’s lips with his own. His heated kisses were reciprocated by Vechs and soon they were both moaning softly into each other’s mouths. Zisteau felt Vechs’s hands rest on his hips, pulling them closer. It felt like an eternity before they broke apart, gasping for air.

“I have an idea...hold still...I hope this works…” Vechs said between heavy breaths. Zisteau raised an eyebrow in suspicion but it was hard to read the mapmaker’s expression underneath his flushed cheeks. He untied the lead from around Zisteau’s neck and for a split second the pigman considered running, just to annoy his friend, but the heat in his loins was so great that he just couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Vechs told him to hold his hands together and close his eyes. With a knowing smirk, Zisteau did so. A moment later, he felt the rough rope around his wrists and he opened his eyes to see a mischievous grin on the mapmaker’s face.

“You ready for the next intersection, Pigderp?”

Zisteau burst out in laughter.

“What?” Vechs asked, confused.

“That was so effing cheesy! ‘You ready for the next intersection?’ Seriously?” Zisteau wiped a tear from his eye with his tied up hands, his mirth subsiding slowly into soft chuckles.

“You’re killing the mood,” the Vechs pouted, puckering his lips in playful annoyance. Zisteau took the opportunity and gave him a quick peck.

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Keep going with whatever you were gonna do. I’m intrigued.” Smirking, he ground his hips into the the mapmaker’s lap. Vechs chuckled darkly and leaned into Zisteau’s ear.

“Lie on your back~” he whispered. The pigman obeyed the command, sighing in comfort as he laid his head on the pillow. “Don’t get too comfy,” Vechs warned his willing prisoner. An evil grin on his face, he took out a fence post and attached it to the wall just above Zisteau’s head. A moment later and the other end of the rope was tied to it. The pigman tested the lead and struggled a little against the bindings on his wrists but his arms remained firmly above his head.

“You kinky son of a bitch,” Zisteau said teasingly.

Vechs busied himself with discarding the clothes still wrapped around his ankles and taking off his boots. When he was done, he knelt at the end of the bed and started taking off his gloves one finger at a time, taking his time. Zisteau laughed softly at the mapmaker’s theatrics. Finally, Vechs set his gloves aside and leaned forward, sliding his hands up Zisteau’s inner thighs. The pigman gave a quiet gasp as a warm shiver of pleasure rushed through him.

“You’re already this sensitive, Pigderp?” Vechs giggled evilly.

“Do you have to use that stupid pet name?” Zisteau grumbled.

“Yes,” Vechs replied matter-of-factly. He rubbed his hands up and down Zisteau’s thighs teasingly, a wide grin etched on his face. “In fact, I think while you’re tied up like this you’re gonna like being called that. How about that, Pigderp?”

Zisteau groaned as a powerful wave of pleasure swept over him. His breathing was getting heavy again. “Vechs...you bastard…”

The mapmaker only grinned. He leaned his head in and started planting kisses up Zisteau’s leg, slowly making his way to where Zisteau ached the most. Briefly, Vechs flicked his tongue against his skin and giggled as Zisteau twitched, grunting helplessly.

“You always make the cutest noises, Pigderp~”

Zisteau moaned as the name was said, feeling his body tingle with pleasure. He was so close and the mapmaker was so near. “Damn it Vechs...please...I need-”

“Are you begging, Zisteau?” Vechs’s voice seemed surprised as the mischievous smile crept even wider across his face. “Oh man, this is too good.”

The pigman sighed in frustration. “Well you’re going so damn slow. I had to say something.”

“I was trying to savor the experience but clearly you’re an impatient Pigderp,” the mapmaker chuckled softly. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the bed on either side of Zisteau’s chest. Zisteau saw the evil glint in his eyes as Vechs’s face came inches before him. “So tell me, Zisteau, what do you need?”

Zisteau knew that Vechs wanted him to beg for it. And he knew he was too far gone to try to deny him that pleasure.

“I need...release,” the pigman admitted. He said the last word almost as a question, not sure if Vechs wanted him to say it dirtier. In reply Vechs only giggled darkly, kissing Zisteau on the snout before sitting back up.

“Release, huh? I have something in mind for that~” He got off the bed and opened one of Zisteau’s chests. Since it was clearly labelled just like the rest of his chests, Zisteau had an idea of what Vechs was getting and a mixture of pleasure and apprehension filled his stomach. When Vechs turned around, he held a few slime balls and his face had fallen into a worried sort of half smile. He shrugged, saying, “If you’re okay with it, that is…”

Zisteau considered the nude mapmaker standing in front of him, seeing the look of almost innocent hope on his face. The duality of his friend’s personality still baffled him sometimes. But it was something he loved about him. He smirked up at the mapmaker. “Yeah, I’m cool with it.”

Vechs had apparently been holding his breath cause he gave a great sigh of relief and got back on the end of the bed. He collapsed a couple slime balls in his hands, smearing the sticky substance across his fingers carefully. When he was satisfied he leaned in, holding Zisteau’s leg for support.

“Ready?” Vechs asked, his face unusually serious. Zisteau nodded, mentally bracing himself. Slowly, Vechs slipped two of his fingers inside the puckered entrance, twisting them slightly. Zisteau winced but didn’t say anything about the discomfort he felt. He only hoped he would get used to it. Vechs started pumping his fingers carefully, leaving as much as the slime as he could inside. Pausing, he waited for another nod from his friend before adding a third finger. Zisteau gave a quiet gasp of pain and the mapmaker stopped, worry on his face again.

"It’s okay,” Zisteau reassured him, smirking. “Just make sure it gets everywhere.”

Vechs smiled back and started moving his fingers again slowly. It did not take much more time and soon Vechs took his hand away, leaving the last of the slime around the entrance. Sitting back on his knees, he squished the last couple slime balls between his palms. He seemed to have regained a bit of his devious nature because a smirk came across his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Zisteau asked defiantly.

The mapmaker chuckled darkly, a low sound that sent a shiver of pleasure up Zisteau’s spine. With a breathy moan, Vechs started to coat his erection with slime, pumping slowly.

“You look so cute and helpless lying there~”

“You are a sick bastard, you know that?” the pigman said with a laugh. “I worry about what else could get you this horny.”

Vechs winked. “We can find out later~” Zisteau smirked up at him, hearing the mapmaker’s breathing get heavier as he pumped his member. The sight was intoxicating and as seconds passed with only the sound of Vechs’s soft noises filling his ears, Zisteau wished for Vechs to hurry.

Finally, the mapmaker positioned himself at Zisteau’s entrance. Suddenly, he stopped and said, “So you’re ready for this, right?” That look of worry was back again.

The pigman growled impatiently. His body was too hot to care about consequences anymore. “God damn it, Vechs! Quit second guessing yourself and just please get on with it!”

A wide grin spread across Vechs’s face. “I just wanted to hear you beg for it~”

Before Zisteau could say anything in response, Vechs pushed inside and what the pigman was going to say was lost as a sharp gasp escaped his mouth. The mapmaker moved in slowly, to which Zisteau was thankful. The slime helped with whatever pain he would have felt without it and now the sensation was just slightly uncomfortable. Vechs paused when the was fully inside. He rubbed his hands along the pigman’s thighs where he supported them, caressing them slowly, soothingly.

“Mmm, I know it’s a cliche thing to say but you’re so tight, Pigderp~”

Zisteau just rolled his eyes, not wanting to give the mapmaker a proper response to such an observation. “Would you get moving?” he said. “I’m waiting for this to start feeling good and not just weird.”

With an affectionate twinkle in his eye, Vechs started thrusting. The pace was slow, but soon the mapmaker was panting, soft whimpers came from his mouth and gradually his hips moved faster.

The pigman waited for the pleasure to hit him and started to worry that it wouldn’t. Just when he was about to accept that the experience wasn’t going to be how he had imagined it would be, Vechs slammed his hips against him, his member pushing against his prostate. Zisteau moaned in surprise as an electric wave of pleasure shot through his body.

“Oh fuck! Do that again!” he growled. “Right there!”

A grin of satisfaction spread across the mapmaker’s flushed cheeks as he thrust again even harder. Zisteau arched his back and groaned open mouthed, feeling the heat grow.

A rumbling laugh escaped the mapmaker’s mouth, starting low but escalating into a wild, evil giggle. “Oh Zisteau...my cute Pigderp…” he sighed with the laughter subsided. “The noises you make are just so…” He moaned softly, his hands caressing the pigman’s thighs tenderly as he continued thrusting his hips steadily.

Zisteau tried to say something but as more and more pleasure pooled between his legs his speech degraded into a series of broken phrases and grunts. “Shit...more...damn it...Vechs...I’m almost...fuck…”

“Let’s make this...more romantic~” Vechs suggested, his heavy breathing causing him to speak in short bursts as well. “No cumming until I say so...Gonna do this together~”

“You...mmmotherfucker…” Zisteau grunted. He had been so close, but now as wave after wave shot through his muscles he could feel himself reach a plateau. He growled his frustration, bucking his hips in time with the mapmaker’s. He needed climax. He needed it now. Everything else seemed to fade away. All that mattered was the pleasure. He didn’t care about begging anymore. He started screaming, “Vechs! Please! Just...I need it...hurry! Oh God, please!”

That seemed to set Vechs off because he groaned loudly, gripping Zisteau’s legs tightly as he thrust even faster, harder. “Z-zisteau! Mmmy Pigderp!” he moaned repeatedly. It seemed a long time before Zisteau felt the mapmaker’s member swell inside him.

“Vechs…” Zisteau growled in lust.

“Zisteau...Cum with me…” Vechs commanded. One thrust and then another. And then at last, Zisteau felt hot semen start to fill him as the mapmaker above him moaned and whimpered. An instant later and he climaxed as well, grunting his friend’s name.

When he was spent, Vechs pulled out. His eyes were half-lidded, tired, but a small smile was on his face as he untied Zisteau’s wrists from the fence post. Breathing heavily, the pigman rubbed his wrists in gratitude before pulling on Vechs’s shoulders, bringing him beside him on the bed. Vechs rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand. With his other hand he played across Zisteau’s chest, his fingers brushing against his rough skin.

“So, do you like the snapshot?” Vechs asked, that mischievous glint in his eye again.

Zisteau just rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, dummy.”

“Are you sleepy, Pigderp?” the mapmaker teased. His hand started migrating down Zisteau’s chest. “Or do you wanna try something else?”

“What do you have in mind?” The pigman smirked. Obviously he wasn’t going to get any more work done on the Arcology today.

“Oh, I think you’ll like it a lot. Do you have a lava lake around here?”

“Yeah, somewhere underground probably. Why?”

Vechs sat up, a big smile etched across his cheeks. “Grab whatever fire resistance potions you have and take me there~”

Zisteau’s smirk widened into a grin.

 


End file.
